goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Curiousgorge66/Nick Fanon Journeys
Here's my new film series! Here are the character descriptions: *Gorge: http://nickfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Gorge *Chrome: http://nickfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Chrome *John The Marksman: http://nickfanon.wikia.com/wiki/John_the_Marksman *BatDoug: http://nickfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doug/BatDoug *Bagel: http://nickfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bagel *Web: http://nickfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Web *SuperSaiyanKirby: http://nickfanon.wikia.com/wiki/SuperSaiyanKirby_(character) *Sophie: Sophie The Otter *Peanut: Peanut The Otter *Butter: Baby Butter The Otter *Jelly: Jelly The Otter *Timmy Turner: http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Timmy_Turner And yes, Sophie and her cousins are not related to Nickelodeon (they have minor appearances in the saga but they have a major one in the first movie). Upcoming Plots Meeting Sophie All the Nickelodeon Fanon characters are at the lake, doing experiments on the water there. Chrome tells Bagel to hand him a water sample. Chrome looks at it and is disgusted. Gorge tells Bagel & Chrome that they are being abusive to animals and that PETA thinks circuses promote animal abuse. BatDoug finishes off his Animorph Ray, ready to use it on Hearty. John The Marksman arrives and brings everyone some orange soda. Suddenly, a shadowy paw emerges from the water, and Chrome freaks out. Suddenly, a whole body emerges, where the shadowy paw belongs. Chrome faints, and Gorge enters "73" on his keypad. After everyone realizes that it was just an otter, everybody laughed (except for Gorge). Chrome laughs so hard, he hits the Animorph Ray and turns Sophie into a seal. BatDoug laughs at the sight of Sophie The "Seal", and takes his Animorph Ray back from Chrome. Later, three more shadowy paws emerge, and everyone gets scared again, with John The Marksman running around in circles. Finally, three more otters emerge, and Chrome hits the Animorph Ray again and turns PB&J Otter into seals. TBA References: Sophie The Otter & Friends: Circus Ruckus Chrome's Incident of Chromeyness *Note: This is the only movie after the first in the saga to feature Sophie as an otter. Billy descends from the heavens and brings an otter named Sophie. BatDoug exclaims that he "invented" an Animorph ray and tried it out on Sophie, who turns into a seal. Then, Chrome modifies it, and tries it out on a wad of paper. Gorge then tries to turn Sophie back to normal, only to turn Sophie into a cat (read ElHeroes 6). Meanwhile, Chrome sees some marionette string on the floor and wonders why that happened. Gorge goes into the past and realizes that Sophie is actually the cousin of PB&J Otter (Curiousgorge66 didn't include it in the chat version). Gorge turns Sophie back to normal via a perfect shot and wonders why it didn't do much until BatDoug burst through the door to tell the two that there is an otter ambush. Chrome leaves Gorge behind until the otters catch up to Gorge and Sophie, in which Chrome tells them to get in the car. Then, Gorge turns all the otters into seals (except Sophie). After Chrome goes home, he notices the same string... and realizes it was from his alternate counterpart. He flashes back... and Dores arrives. Chrome has to fight Dores. Later, the Alternate Sophie arrives. The Alt. Sophie wants to fight Gorge, but Chrome took it to the field, where the Alternate Sophie turned into a giantess. Gorge calls Cy (the former gatekeeper for VECTOR LAND) and asks what he knows. Chrome isn't surprised at this and he decides he fight her himself. Gorge gets out a grow ray he had and tries to shrink the Alternate Sophie, which every shot makes her bigger. Gorge knew he had to get the real Sophie enlarged to fight the Alt. Sophie. So he gives the gun to Chrome, who enlarges the real Sophie. The Alt. Sophie grows bigger and Gorge complains about the show budget. Gorge does another perfect shot which turns the Alt. Sophie back to normal size and turns the real Sophie back to normal. After saving the day, Gorge decides to celebrate at Papa Squeegee. But Sophie gets brainwashed by a Parasprite and eats everything in sight, only to stop when the ParaSprite escapes. Gorge and Doug then talk about the Double Subversion trope on TV Tropes until Chrome goes to sleep. After Chrome wakes up, Sophie is still her normal weight (for some odd reason) and everyone goes camping. Rob gets turned into an otter and back. And Hope gets turned into an otter multiple times until the gun finally breaks. Gorge decides to rebuild it back. He accidentally rebuilds it as Oberon (see ElHeroes 2 through 5) and rebuilds it again into the same shape it had after Chrome upgraded it. Gorge decides to turn Hope back to normal, and he does. Hope gives a million reasons why she is glad to be back to normal. Then Chrome puts the gun in the fire. Hope decides to practice some flying, since she hasn't done it in years. Hope picks Chrome up, and she drops Chrome in the lake, and then the double subversion happens to Hope (it turns out everything Sophie ate was getting transferred to Hope for unknown reason), then it got subverted a lot of times until Hope turns back to normal. Then suddenly, the grow ray fires at Hope and one of them hits her, and she turns herself back to normal. Suddenly, Gorge gave Hope "water". She drank it and Bagel talks to Gorge about how they are doomed. Then Gorge talks to Hope and she tells Gorge that she became as tall as a tree. She shrinks back to normal. And then Alt. Sophie appears again. She sends three other counterparts. Three Alt. Sophies were defeated, and then Mirror Sophie appears. Alt. Sophie turns Hope back into an otter, and Hope turns back to normal. Alt. Sophie turns everyone but Gorge into various animals, and everyone affected turn back to normal, and they turn Alt. Sophie into an ant and squish her. Mirror Sophie also got turned into an ant. Then, more Alt. Sophies appear. They turn themselves into monster otters, then giant otters. Meanwhile, Chrome gets numerous phone calls. He works on the Pok- (I wish I could write the whole name of it) Remote. Chrome explains that it is similar to the Animorph Ray, but it's secret is never to be revealed. Meanwhile, all the Alt. Sophies are turned into ants. and Chrome tells Gorge that there's gonna be a storm of cats and dogs, and the cats and dogs attack the Alt. Sophies and the others go home, only for Bagel to crash into a pole in front of Chrome's house. They learn o a new place called "Lots-O-Pizza" and they all teleport to Texas. They all go in. After figuring out that Sophie got 1,200 pizzas instead of one and they have RC Cola, Daccino goes to Pirate Cove and sees a pirate hook (Foxy). Gorge realizes that the place is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and everyone splashes soda on the animatronics, and Sophie & Gorge head out the door. After the spooky part, Gorge & Sophie realize the place is fake; The Bite of '87 happened after Caffeine-free Dr. Pepper was introduced, and Caffeine-free Sun Drop (which the place had) wasn't around prior to 2002. Chrome is curled up in a ball, but they teleport back and Lord Zorgu announces he take over the world the next day. The next day, he says he LIED and he will destroy the world instead. Chrome stops him, but then Chrome, Hope & Sophie realize they've experienced murder and bloody corpses. They realize the killer was Nova himself. Everyone visits Nova who wants to destroy the universe. They save the universe and Gorge pushes Nova into space. The Next Day, Nova appears again with the bomb, and after the long lecture, Nova says that everything is to end eventually. With that, he sends the gang back. References: Circus Ruckus (obviously), Chrome's Show of Chromeyness (title parody), Five Nights At Freddy's (animatronics) Taken out of the original script: Igor The Mii barging down the door (good guy, and I took him out entirely) and Billy revealing where Sophie lives (respecting her OC's personal information), and references of a grounded video (for obvious reasons). The Incredible Shrinking Sophie Chrome has to fix the weather machine, and so he brings everyone into the basement in order to set the temperature back. However, as they were reaching the machine, Sophie gets shrunken to the size of Nova. Chrome realizes something must've fired at it by mistake, and he reveals that "it's a piece of junk". He then realizes that it was the Proportion Capsule he invented. But then it implodes. Chrome is shocked at this. TBA References: Sophie the Otter & Friends Journeys: The Incredible Shrinking Team Category:Blog posts